fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeting with Markus
Introductions It was a calm morning in the city of Magnolia town in Fiore and the summer holiday season had gripped the city and showed no sign of slowing down. Children were running towards different stores, dragging their parents in so they can get their toys and move on to bigger things. People filled the road, from mobile salesman to passers by and even a few knights were patrolling the town. However, at an unknown location in Fiore a pair of figures walked down a dark corridor inside one of the buildings. One of them was a young man with a white t-shirt and black trousers and the other figure wasn't even human, he was a significantly shorter, black and yellow furred wolf who carried a pair of red pistols on his belt. The duo continued walking down the dark corridor until they reached a single elevator which was closed of by a rusty looking gate. The young man opened the gate and the wolf stepped into the elevator, followed briefly by the man and they stood there. The elevator was due to go down at 10:00 am this gave the others 10 mins to get here as it was now 9:50 am. There was a brief silence and the young man finally spoke. "Remember what our main goal is Ripto," the man said to the wolf. He knew that Ripto had a knack for forgetting their mission and is easily distracted, "Yeah yeah, Tobias just chill out," Ripto replied with a look. Reading the letter over again, a figure walking through the dark corridors was hoping that this wasn't some type of trap. The wording on it didn't make clear sense, but what she picked up from it, it sounded like someone was in danger. Though, it wasn't the first time someone made up a story to get her there. She finally walked into the light, and saw the two people there. "Hello..." She paused, looking around at the person and the strange furry animal. "I am Kida." She introduced herself. She looked different than them, they seemed to be wearing more modern-like clothes. And Kida was wearing clothing that looked like she had hunted the animal and made the clothing herself. She didn't get the title 'Earth Mother' for nothing. Well, it was also because she really only cares about protecting the earth, but that's only part of the reason. Kida could feel the awkwardness in the room, so her eyes just wandered around the room. Bianshu Hyuk was on his way to some shady spot for a shady reason he did not know of yet of the reason why but he went there anyway without his bodyguards he felt lonely but pressed on He arrived at the spot pretending to be blind using all of his other senses to guide him to the location and his staff to guide him to the right area. He arrived in the spot where the others were at he was the odd one wearing foreign clothes or rare clothes never before seen that were blue in color his staff seemed to disappear behind him as he pretended that he was still blind and could not tell others were in the area grinning and waiting patiently Eugene Woodland and Arthur Moshiyoto had used a Dokodemo door from their guild hall to an area nearby the designated location. "Okay guys, I'll be counting on." He said through a communication device as he began walking. However, like usual, Eugene had his presence hidden from everyone by the time they got there, making it look like only Arthur came. Where did he go? ''thought Arthur to himself as he looked around. ''Ah well. ''"Hi. I'm Arthur. It's a pleasure." said Arthur as he waved at the people in the room. "I assume you're all here for the quest. It'll be a pleasure working with you." said the young celestial spirit mage as he observed everyone in the room. 9:59 AM, on the dot. That's what his watch said. Still on time. He arrived just in time to hear a young man speaking to the others. Three other people were visible, plus some strange wolf-like creature and a nagging feeling in the back of his head that someone was hiding nearby. There was no malice in that feeling, so he decided to not say anything about it for now. What was bothering him the most was the summons that brought him and the others here. "Save the pleasantries for later." he said, his voice sounding like rocks being ground together. "The elevator should be going down soon." "Pleased to meet you all," Tobias said politely with his arms crossed as he leaned against the elevator wall. Suddenly the clock in Magnolia town struck 10:00 am and almost immediately the elevator began to sink downwards. As it lowered down into ground, a surface of stone slid over them, sealing the elevators entrance from the general public. The elevator was moving at a reasonably slow pace and it was going to take a while for it to reach its destination. Tobia looked at the other 5 mages who were with them and decided to break the eerie silence. "So," he started. "Um....we should all get to known each other..." Ripto walked over to Kida and leaned against the railing, sticking his arm out to support him. "Well..uh, i'd definitely like to get to know you first...." the wolf said with a sly smile and a quick wink. Kida rolled her eyes at the wolf, and crossed her arms in the process. "Not a chance." She said as she took a step away from the wolf. Then, looking around at the group of mages, she decided to start off in 'getting to know them.' Sighing, she began to speak. "As some of you already know, I am Kida Saskia, a member of Eternal Vanguard as well as the Jungle Saviours." She showed both of the markings on both of her arms. Bianshu still grinning "I am not a native from Fiore so I don't really know too much about this place. I am Bianshu Hyuk I am from a place that's not in the Fiore area. I am also blind so guidance is needed for me." He was near Kida and while pretending to be blind was intentionally invading her personal space using the guise that he's blind as an excuse he also has not opened his eyes yet and is holding his arms in his sleeves of his shirt "I'm Eugene Woodland, member of Unchained Soul and Fairy Tail." Eugene said seeming to have appeared out of nowhere due to his lack of presence like usual, shocking everyone around him, even Arthur, his own guild-mate. "Nice to meet you all." Arthur showed his inner right wrist and said "Same as Mr. Ghost, Unchained Soul." hesitated the celestial spirit mage referring to Eugene. "I already introduced myself, but one more didn't kill anyone." he said as he smiled. "Arthur Moshiyoto." continued Arthur as he looked at Bianshu. ''A bit too close in my opinion... ''he thought to himself. ''If that man's blind, then I'm king of Fiore. He thought. "I don't recognize any of your names, so presuming any fame is presumptuous." he said, then gave a small sigh. "My name is Tamashi Kui. My origins are none of your concern and I have no allegiance to any Guild or Organization. Other than that, you don't need any more information about me for the time being." Tamashi's expression was the same as it always was, serious, which should leave the others with nothing to say about his "introduction", or at least leave the smart ones with nothing to say. Judging from their body language and the air about them, he couldn't vouch for the intelligence of everyone present. "I'm Tobias Redstone, a member of Griffin Heart," Tobias said as he introduce himself. He's better off leaving it at that. He doesn't want to give up too much information, especially with his and Ripto's hidden agenda. "And this piece of work's name is...." "Ripto," the wolf finished. "Just Ripto. However, you could just call me 'Swift Shot', it's a nickname for my expert gun slinging skills. Hey did i ever tell you guys the time a took on an army of Vulcan's with just one bullet?" Tobias face-palmed "We just met them...how are they supposed to know...?." "Well it kind of goes like this...." the wolf continued, ignoring Tobias' remark. Before he could say another word, there was a rumble in the ground as the elevator came to a complete stop on the ground floor. As the gate opened the group saw a large army green room which contained 8 chairs surrounding a U shaped table. On the far side of the room two crystals of Lacrima were on two individual poles. As the gate opened up Ripto quickly ran out of the elevator "Who dares wins!" he said with excitement. He slowed down halfway between the table and the elevator to scout the room with his eyes. Kida rolled her eyes once again and stepped out of the elevator. She looked around, it looked a little sketchy. At this point, and even a little before that, she knew that there was no one to save. No one was in trouble. They just lured her here with a fake letter. Typical. Bianshu walked in calmly and almost completely carefree of any danger whatsoever almost like he has no care in the world. He went over to the 7th chair of the table and sat down still grinning and quite notably his eyes still haven't opened. "This should be fun, and very interesting. Anyway I wonder whoever invited us to this place." "I was wondering the same thing." Eugene said as he walked in as well. He was somewhat suspicious of the situation but didn't show it on his face as he thought of who would invite people who for the most part, didn't know each other, here in this place. It was similar to another situation he went through on the Cresent Archipalego. Arthur entered the room carefully, observing every detail as he put his hand on his keys, taking Gladius' Crystal key from his belt. As he grabbed the key, his hands started to shake, but he hid it. Just in case. he thought as he sit on a chair. "Is he gonna show up or do we wait?" he asked quietly. Tamashi stood against the back wall, near the elevator and didn't say a word. Everyone was feeling tense, even the wolf creature who was hitting on the girl earlier. Not a bad thing, to be cautious, but the tension of the room could be cut with a knife. He was sure everyone was wondering about the true purpose of this quest they were all summoned for. Another Celestial Spirit Mage, eh? he thought when he noticed Arthur pulling out a key and trying to keep it concealed. Wonder what sort of Spirits he'll summon. He continued to try and keep an eye out for any sign of trouble in the room and he hoped everyone else was too. Ripto sniffs the air for a second and then stops in place. "Alright dude you can come down now" he said clearly irritated. "Well well, this wolf is clever," an unfamiliar voice called from the ceiling. Shortly after, a tall young looking man dropped down from the roof and landed in front of the two Lacrima poles. He landed almost silently and brush off his Red trench coat. He had brown hair with golden bangs and appeared to be in his twenties. "Greetings, I'm Markus Moriyama, but you can call me Zero i you'd like. Come now, take a seat" he said whilst spreading his arms out to show the seats. Tobias walked towards the 2nd seat and sat down, not taking his eyes off of Markus for a second. Ripto on the other hand sat down on the third seat and looked at Kida with a brief smile. He then patted his hand on a seat next to him, gesturing her to come and sit next to him. Kida gave Ripto a disgusted look, and she sat as far away from the wolf creature as possible. She still didn't trust this One or Two guy, but she sat down anyway because she really wasn't in the mood for standing. Kida, looking around, decided to close her eyes. She began to meditate, or connect to the earth via her magic. Nonetheless, to everybody else, it looked like she was taking a quick nap. Bianshu quietly sat in the chair while sitting he quietly was messing around with a tiny pink origami paper that he brought along in case he was ever bored no one could see him messing around with it, he quickly took note of the tension and is prepared for a possible confrontation his left arm went inside his strange outfit and grabbed the nun-chucks inside his outfit and readied himself "Tension is very high... I no trust you Mr. Markus you give me bad vibes." "Mr. Markus, I think we would like to know why we were called here as I too do not completely trust you," Eugene said staying wary of the man. "If you don't have a valid reason, I know of a certain someone who will become angered at the fact that two of his guild members set off for nothing." He said as he thought of Ryuunosuke. Arthur looked at the man carefully. After seeing his pink glowing eyes, he had an urge to summon some of his spirits. He could feel the negative energy within, due the fact that one of his gems, Topaz, was feeling heavy in his pocket. He decided not to bother with it. Tamashi said nothing to the man as he moved over to sit in the chair as far from Markus as could be managed. He decided not to say anything and wait to see what Markus had to say. If he didn't find the man's words to be satisfactory, then he would leave, if anyone tried to stop him from leaving... Tamashi shook his head a bit, he was getting ahead of himself. First thing's first, he needed to hear what this man had to say about why he had gathered this apparently random group of Mages together. He'd decide what to do after that. "Well now that you're all settled I'll explain why I called this meeting," Markus said with a smile. The tall man then turned and tapped the Lacrima pole and a hologram-like image appeared. The image of what looked like two violet stones appeared on the screen and Markus turned around to look at the group "So, you called us all the way here, at.....10:08 in the morning to view some dumb rocks," Ripto said nonchalantly. "Actually I called you here on a request," Markus said in a matter-of-factly manner. "These 'dumb rocks' ,as you call them, are actually very powerful artifacts known as the Violet Eyes. They are powerful stones which have unique abilities that need to be discovered. Sadly, no one has ever seen them up close because they landed in a desert in Desierto. Your job is to retrieve them from there." "Why should we help you?" Kida asked, standing up from her chair. She began to back away as well. "You should be able to retrieve them yourself." "If he didn't need help then why would he even need to get our assistance for something like this unless they are either heavily guarded or are incredibly complex to get to. I help out of kindness of my heart, but If I sense you desire them for evil intents Mr. Markus I shall keep them from you." Bianshu was calm he still had no reason to trust Markus the others seemed more trustworthy than him. Eugene remained in cold silence for a while having pronounced his suspicion towards Markus. After a but he spoke again. "Answer our questions, why do you need these Violet Eyes and why did you choose us specifically? If you don't answer, I'll have a bullet lodged into your forehead." Arthur tried not to laugh at Eugene's phrase, but he did. He laughed quietly, so he covered it up by clearing his throat. Aside for that, he kept silent, observing everyone's actions. Arthur knew that he was the weak link in this team. The only one 'weaker' in terms of raw power was that wolf, but it didn't bother him much. He knew that some of these guys aren't gonna let anyone, including him, get hurt. He could feel it. "The point is, none of us trust you. However, if you don't all stop throwing in your two cents, we'll never finish this meeting." Tamashi said. His voice wasn't raised and there was no outward signs of aggravation or annoyance, but the tone should still have quieted everyone down so Mr. Markus, as everyone kept calling him, could finish his little speech. Markus folded his arms, took a deep breath and smiled. "First off, i have no evil intents," he said as he raised up his arms to show no crossing of fingers. "Secondly, these Violet Eyes are important because we have no idea what they can do, at all. We could be on the verge of a magical breakthrough and no ones strong enough to go and get them, hence why i called you guys. Tobias and Ripto, the dynamic duo of Red...." "Griffin Heart," Tobias interrupted before Markus could finish. "It's Griffin Heart not Red, whatever..." Ripto sighed. ''That was friggin close, almost got caught out ''the wolf thought to himelf "Yes, Griffin Heart," Markus said warily. "I hired you guys for your...skills. Then there's the beautiful Kida Saskia, the Earth Mother, of Eternal Vanguard. I specifically hired you for your deep connection with the universe and practically everything mystical. Next there's Bianshu Hyuk, the smiling man of the three kingdoms. Well, sorry for you to here this but i actually pulled your name out of a hat filled with random mages. Then there's Eugene of Unchained Soul, I hired you because of your connection with all things natural (as you're a Forest Dragon Slayer) and your unique magical abilities. Arthur Moshiyoto, the Celestial Spirit Mage, also of Uncahined Soul. I chose you for your brains and variety of spirits. And finally, Tamashi Kui also known as The Fallen One. You actually have no guild sir, it took a while to track you down but i eventually found out where you were residing at the time. I hired you for your raw strength and power. I believe that you seven are just right for the job. Now enough with introductions, have any of you heard of The Desert of the Kzaar. Kida didn't seem to react to him calling her beautiful, she just nodded when he said he hired her for her deep connection to the universe. "I actually have." Kida replied, wondering if he would be surprised that she knew. "My sister and partner, Ahura Halcyone helped discover the desert." She explained to them. Bianshu's facial expression didn't change even despite Markus knowing of his true affiliation he was more curious on how he learned the information "I'm known for my luck as well as my smile besides a smile doesn't defeat enemies I however dislike how you figured out the knowledge of me and the people here..." Bianshu himself had access to a great intelligence agency hoping that whoever Markus's spy was lacked true insight on everything he knows "Me, Ryuunosuke and Mune have already ran through that thing to take down a dark guild before. What about it?" Eugene asked as he spun a bullet in his hands. "We have a ton of info on the place back at HQ." Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:LukeHeartfillia